movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeice
Jeice is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is the second smallest, and had red skin, long white hair, and speaks with a Scottish accent, when he for an Australian accent once FUNimation take over for voice acting in Episode 54. He often fights alongside Burter. ''Dragon Ball Z'' When Frieza called the Ginyu Force over to take the Dragonballs back from Vegeta, Jeice brought Frieza a scouter. After Goku defeated Recoome, Jeice and Burter fought Goku, but were unable to even damage him at all, with Goku deflecting Jeice's ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, as if it were a beach ball. After Goku easily defeated Burter, Jeice ran away to get Captain Ginyu. Ginyu was furious with Jeice for running away, and nearly fired him. Ginyu and Jeice returned to the battlefield. During the fight, Ginyu was chasing after Goku at one point, and Jeice tried to help by attacking Goku, giving Ginyu the chance he needed to catch Goku. However, Ginyu released him, telling Jeice that he didn't need his help. He nearly killed Jeice, and said that he would kill him if he interfered again. After Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, he and Jeice headed over to Frieza's spaceship where Ginyu fought Krillin and Gohan. However, as Ginyu's power level went down from not knowing how to use Goku's body, Ginyu found himself at a disadvantage and asked Jeice for help, but Vegeta stepped in before he could. Jeice crushed his scouter after reading Vegeta's power level at a high level, undoubtedly higher than his own. Jeice fought Vegeta, and the battle briefly moved inside Frieza's spaceship. Vegeta had the upper hand, and soon tired of toying around with him. He kicked Jeice away and shattered his ribs with a kidney shot. Before Jeice could recover from the attack, Vegeta held out his hand in front of Jeice's face. Jeice begged for mercy but Vegeta completely destroyed him with an energy blast to the face. After his death, Jeice appeared alongside Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, as King Kai invited them to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could defeat them. Jeice and Burter fought Tien, who defeated them as they were using the Purple Comet Attack, sending them both to Home for Infinite Losers (Hell). In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Jeice appeared alongside dead villains Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, terrorizing the ogres and causing trouble in Hell. Goku and Pikkon came to stop them, and Goku defeated Jeice first by punching him in the stomach, sending him falling into the Bloody Pond. Later, Jeice, along with Recoome, Burter, Guldo, and Cell, were thrown onto the spike by Pikkon, and locked up along with Frieza and King Cold in a cell. ''Trivia'' A member of King Cold's crew, who was slain by Future Trunks on Earth, resembles Jeice closely. ◾Because most characters' voices changed when FUNimation took over, Jeice's accent was changed from a Brummie accent to an Australian accent. ◾In the English dub, Jeice's name is a pun on Juice. It is referenced in Chi-Chi's commentary about Jeice in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, as states that at first she thought his name was Juice. ◾In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of the things he tends to say before a battle ensues is "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!". However, the game's sequels Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the word "wanker" is cut out as the word is considered inappropriate, although a residual "w" sound can still be heard at the end of the statement. ◾His name is a parody of "Cheese" and the rest of team Ginyu are based off of dairy products. Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Deceased Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Humanoid Category:Revived villains Category:Henchmen Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Dimwits Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Thriller Villains Category:Rivals Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Males Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Military Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Damned Souls Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side